


Самый страшный кошмар

by Catwolf



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Explicit Language, Fluff and Angst, Goretober, Goretober 2019, M/M, Nightmares, Suicide Notes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 15:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21273098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catwolf/pseuds/Catwolf
Summary: Лучшее, что можно сделать после приснившегося кошмара, — это проснуться в объятиях любимого человека.





	Самый страшный кошмар

**Author's Note:**

> Этим драбблом (точнее, первой его половиной) я недоволен настолько, что даже думал его удалить и не выкладывать вообще нигде (чего за мной почти никогда не водится). Вообще, я люблю описывать трагедии, которые в итоге оказываются снами (убиваю этим двух зайцев - и пришедшую на ум трагедию описал, и в итоге её, получается, не было), и обычно делаю концовку с благополучным пробуждением неожиданной, но тут даже пошёл на то, чтобы проспойлерить всё в названии и в шапке. Потому что трагедия всё равно получилась недостаточно трагичной (да, когда-то у меня придумался сюжет о том, как Йен мог бы покончить с собой, если бы Микки убили в тюрьме, но потом я от него вроде как отошёл, и если бы не горетябрь, не записал бы его вообще), и вторая половина драббла получилась гораздо лучше первой (да, я сам это вижу).  
Ну, в общем. Написано на Goretober-2019 на diary.ru. Тема дня: "Порезы, травмы кожи, свежевание".  
Автор ни в коем случае не одобряет и не пропагандирует самоубийство. Сон Йена - всего лишь сон.  
По итогам самоубийства на самом деле не было, ничего не было, Микки и Йен оба живы, вместе, на свободе и счастливы :)

**Михайло Александр Милкович  
** (Микки)  
_Дата рождения…  
Дата смерти…_

  
Йен всхлипнул и опустился на сырую и холодную после недавнего дождя землю рядом с могильной плитой. Строки на надгробии расплывались перед глазами, окружающее виделось словно в тумане.  
Теперь, после смерти Микки, ему всё видится как в тумане. Раньше так бывало иногда из-за биполярки, — но теперь виной не биполярка.  
— Это всё из-за меня, — прошептал одними губами Йен. Слёзы затекали в углы рта, оседали солью на языке. — Это из-за меня ты сдал свой картель… снова сел в тюрьму… из-за меня, ради меня… Из-за меня тебя потом нашли и отомстили…  
Когда он садился в тюрьму, ему казалось, что жизнь кончена, — хоть и сидеть предстояло всего два года. Но в камере он встретил Микки, и заключение превратилось в медовый месяц…  
Несколько месяцев. Несколько самых счастливых месяцев в его грёбаной жизни.  
А потом…  
Потом Микки убили.  
Йена выпустили сразу после его гибели — должно быть, видели, что смерть любовника сломала его так, как никогда не сломала бы тюрьма. Из своих двух лет он отсидел всего полгода, но лучше бы…  
…лучше бы его убили вместе с Микки.  
— Это из-за меня, — повторил Йен и провёл ладонью по надгробию. По надписи «От любящего партнёра» под датами рождения и смерти.  
Если бы он не заказал Микки нормальный памятник — на последние деньги, — вероятно, этого не сделал бы никто.  
— Микки, я не могу без тебя, — Йен сглотнул слёзы и снова заговорил — сбивчиво, отрывисто. — Не могу. Я устал. Ты… ты же ко мне пришёл, так? В тюрьму. А я… я сейчас к тебе…  
В тусклом свете сгущающихся сумерек слабо блеснуло лезвие. Йен с нажимом провёл по запястью, почти не почувствовав боли, и откинулся спиной к прохладному камню надгробия, немигающим взглядом глядя на сбегающие по руке алые струйки.  
— Я к тебе… Микки…  
  


***

— Я к тебе… Микки…  
— Чего? Чего ко мне? Блядь, да ты ревёшь… бля, опять, что ли?!  
Йен вскинулся и открыл глаза. Микки — заспанный, но совершенно живой — тряс его за плечи; левая рука затекла, лёжа под головой.  
Лицо действительно оказалось мокрым от слёз.  
— Опять, — виновато сказал Йен, и Микки, снова выматерившись, подхватил губами пару слезинок, сбегавших по его щекам.  
— Бля, ну вот хули тебе уже третий раз снится, что я подох? — перестав нависать над Йеном, Микки улёгся рядом с ним и притянул его ближе. — Это от биполярки, да? К врачу, может, сходим?  
— Не знаю, — пробормотал Йен и потёрся щекой о плечо Микки, вытирая слёзы. — Не хочу к врачу. Хорошо ведь всё. Просто сон этот дурацкий.  
— Дурацкий, точно, — хмыкнул Микки и взъерошил Йену рыжие волосы. — Не найдёт меня никакой картель, ну хули ты… Что, опять снилось, что шмары во главе со Светкой над моей могилой рыдали и твердили, что я у них самым лучшим сутенёром был?  
— Не, — Йен улыбнулся, чувствуя невероятное облегчение оттого, что сон закончился и Микки снова рядом. — Сегодня мне приснилось, что я вскрылся. На твоей могиле.  
— Бля, — ухмылка на лице Микки сменилась искренним беспокойством. — Нет, я всё-таки ножи от тебя спрячу…  
— Я не Моника! — тут же оскорблённо вскинулся Йен.  
— Не Моника. А хули тебе тогда такое снится?  
— Почём мне знать, — проворчал Йен и потянулся поцеловать Микки. — Наверно, потому что боюсь снова тебя потерять. А уж если навсегда…  
— Да не потеряешь, ну! — Микки встряхнул Йена за плечи и ещё раз поцеловал. — Мы ж и откинулись уже два месяца как. И вообще. И подыхать я не собираюсь, и хрен тебя оставлю ещё хоть раз. И вскрыться не дам. Блядь, ну я ж люблю тебя, морковка ты рыжая…  
— И я тебя, — Йен всхлипнул уже от счастья и прижался к Микки крепче. — И не собираюсь я… ну, ты понял. Ты ведь живой. И рядом. И вообще.  
— Ещё какой живой, — Микки засмеялся и откинулся на спину, утягивая Йена на себя. — Иди давай сюда, морковка. Раз уж разбудил.  
Йен подхватил смех и, не заставив себя просить дважды, навалился на Микки.


End file.
